


All Alone On All Hallows' Eve

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Halloween, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't want to be alone on Halloween, and neither does Scott. Derek's POV.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://scerekweek.tumblr.com/">Scerek Week</a>. Day 1 - Halloween. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alone On All Hallows' Eve

You’re asleep on the floor of your home when the sound of his voice awakes you.

It’s Scott, you could already tell by his scent and the sound of his footsteps approaching earlier. You even saw him in your dream before you felt the tap of his hand against your arm, waking you up. You wanted him to come here, even though it feels weird that he actually did.

What you don’t understand is why he’s _here_ of all places. _‘He should be with Allison’_ is your first thought. 

You won’t admit it to yourself, but you’re glad he came. The house feels so empty, without Boyd or Erica around. Isaac still comes over all the time, and your uncle Peter is living here too, unfortunately. You know you’ll never convince Scott to be part of your pack, but it’s hard to pretend like his presence here doesn’t make you happy. Though you’ll die before you let him know. You’ve never been good at verbalizing your feelings. Laura always told you that. 

“Derek,” he says. And you look up at him. He’s got a bag in his hand, a bag full of candy no doubt. 

You grunt at first, wiping your eyes. Your back hurts from sleeping on the hard floor.

“Came here alone again?” you ask. 

“Yeah,” he says, sighing. He seems upset; it’s more than likely to do with Allison. Your natural instinct would be to be a sarcastic asshole about it, but for once you bite your tongue. You don’t want to be alone on Halloween this year, and you won’t lie, Scott being here has made you feel just that little better, if that’s at all possible.

He helps you up, like you’re too tired to walk. It’s embarrassing but it’s not the first time Scott’s lent a helping hand.

“So…why are you here?” you ask him.

“What? Am I bothering you or something?” he replies, lifting an eyebrow.

You roll your eyes. “If you’ve come to trick or treat, this is the wrong place to do it, Scott. In case you hadn’t noticed I don’t quite keep candy around here. I haven’t been five years old in decades now”. 

He narrows his eyes at you. “Fine, if I’m bothering you so much, I shouldn’t have come here”.

“You shouldn’t have,” you say. “At least not when I’m trying to get a good night’s sleep”.

You don’t like doing that, being a dick to him and pushing him away. But you can’t seem to help it; it’s something that always comes up when you’re with Scott. You don’t want to let him know that you’re vulnerable, that you hurt almost all the time. Pretending to be harsh and uncaring is the way you’ve been living your life all this time. You already made the mistake of getting too close to someone years ago. And even though you know Scott isn’t Kate, you won’t let him see the side of you that she did. The vulnerable side, the part of you that needs to be loved, just like every person alive.

You may have been born a werewolf, but you know damn sure just what love is.

Scott does too; he knows what it means. You’re more alike than you care to admit.

\--

He’s about to walk out the door, when you run over and stop him, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him against the wall.

“Let me go!” he screams. “You don’t want to make me angry right now”.

“Then don’t leave,” you say, your voice breaking slightly at the last words. 

“Just…don’t leave, okay?” 

You grab the bag from his hand and unwrap some of the candy, gobbling it down as he stands there narrowing his eyes at you. It tastes really nice and you realize that it truly has been decades since you’ve eaten the stuff. Then again, you were never really one for Halloween.

Scott lets out a frustrated laugh.

“Haven’t been five in decades, eh?” he mocks.

“Shut up,” you retort, handing the bag back to him. “You know, all the fun you’re having isn’t going to last. The other alpha’s are coming, and it’s just a matter of time before we start fighting off enemies again”.

“Do you ever take a break?” he whines.

“Not really,” you reply, looking down at your shoes. “But since you’re here…”

“Yeah well, I just…didn’t want to be alone on Halloween”.

“But Allison…”

“I don’t wanna talk about it”.

“Okay.”

\--

He doesn’t expect a hug, and hell, you can’t even believe you’re doing this, pulling Scott closer to you. You’ve always wanted to do it, but were always afraid he’d push you away or something. You half expect he’ll do it now, push you away and give you that disapproving look that cuts right through you every time.

But he doesn’t, he buries his face in your leather jacket, and sighs when he pulls away, looking into your eyes.

“Can I convince you that trick or treating is worth your time?” he asks, smiling.

You roll your eyes. 

“Alright, as long as you keep your eyes open. You don’t know who’s going to be out tonight”.

Scott turns around and leads the way, and as you walk out of the house you wrap an arm around his shoulder.

The night is quiet and dark; you know it’s not going to be like this forever so you let yourself smile. Scott doesn’t notice, and you’d like to keep it that way. You don’t want to let him know how happy you are when he’s around.

“How come you didn’t wear a costume?” you ask.

“Do we really need one?” he responds, winking as his face shifts when he turns to face you.

Your eyes go red and you smile at Scott, pulling him closer as the two of you walk through the forest together, the way you’ve seen it played out in your head a millions times over.

“No,” you say. 

“I guess we don’t”.


End file.
